


Agents of C.L.U.E

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Murder Mystery, Set in the 1920s, There's other characters too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There's been a murder at the lighthouse, the mansion owned by the wealthy and widely hated politician Grant Ward. Was it Dr Simmons in the kitchen with the candlestick? Was it Miss Morse in the study with the led pipe? Or was it Mr Coulson in the patio with the knife? Everyone has motive and everyone has the capability but who reached for the gun...or the rope...or the trophy.





	Agents of C.L.U.E

**Author's Note:**

> Yes it is based of the extremely popular board game Clue or Cluedo (for my fellow Scots/Brits). This first chapter is relatively short but they will get larger. :) hope you enjoy

 

 

 

 

  **MOVIE STARLET DISGRACED. MISS MORSE CAUGHT...**

 

Fitz scoffed at the newspaper headline, he found the gossip sections in the papers distasteful and boring. He had only picked up the paper to distance himself from the other passengers on the train it had been a long train journey from New York to LA where Mr Ward's dinner party was being held. As he went to turn the page he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

"Excuse me sir, may i sit with you?" the soft voice asked.

He didn't even need to look up to see who it was, instantly recognising the woman. He nodded to the seat in front of him and she sat across from him. Everyone knew who Dr Jemma Simmons was, she was the youngest woman ever to get not one but two doctorates. Fitz figured growing up in Glasgow himself that the woman had been bored growing up in Sheffield. He also suspected that Dr Simmons would be the subject of many people's conversations tonight at the party.

"Leopold Fitz right?" the private investigator had been so caught up in his thoughts he hadn't even hear her ask.

"Just Fitz is fine, it's a pleasure to meet you finally" he snapped out of his thoughts. She smiled back at him and continued "you also Mr Fitz it's nice to know that awful snatcher Kasius is off the streets thanks to you". That was it. Right there. It seemed like ever since he caught the bumbling idiot mobster it was all anyone spoke about.

He cleared his throat. "I mean i can't take all of the credit i could never have done it without wee Robin or Hunter."

That was partially true. If Hunter hadn't broke him out of prison and if Robin didn't leave him clues he never would've found Kasius. Understanding the man didn't want to talk about it she simply nodded and changed the subject.

"So can i assume you are attending Mr Ward's dinner weekend?" she gestured towards his smart suit he was wearing. Fitz sighed and responded. 

"Yes it appears that whatever major announcement he has planned it is absolutely vital that my attendance is necessary" he said sarcastically, gaining a laugh from the doctor. A few more hours passed before they arrived at their destination. they chatted about everything from her research and side projects to his time in the war and how he struggled to adjust to life in university afterwards.

Before they knew it they were at their stop. Neither of them really wanting to leave each other's company but she had to leave to prepare herself for the whispers and he had to  prepare to face the traitor again. 

"i'll see you at the party then Mr Fitz it will be nice to have a familiar face there" she watched as he put her bags in the car Ward had arranged for her. She found that the investigator was nothing like the stories she had heard of him.

"Of course Dr Simmons" he said polite as ever. It made her smile it was difficult to get the men in her own town to take her seriously and refer to her as a doctor but the man she barley knew from Scotland was already treating her better than them.  

**Author's Note:**

> ooo, what has Miss Morse been caught doing? How was Fitz betrayed? What are the whispers that Jemma is afraid of?


End file.
